scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School
Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School is a 1988 TV-movie produced for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 package. Based upon the popular 1979 Hanna-Barbera series Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, the film features Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Scrappy-Doo becoming gym teachers at a school for daughters of famous monsters. Plot Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy Doo are on their way to a Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, where they have been hired as gym teachers. Once there, however, they find that it is actually a school for girl ghouls. The pupils include Sibella, the strong, feminine daughter of Count Dracula; Elsa Frankenteen, the daughter of Frankensteen Senior (e.g. Frankenstein), plus she's a teen girl; Winnie, the daughter of a werewolf, the little tough athletic one; Phantasma (usually called Phanty for short) the hilarious, ditzy pianist, the daughter of the Phantom; and Tanis, the cute, adorable, youngest ghoul, the daughter of a male Mummy; Other residents of the school are Miss Grimwood, the headmistress, and her pet dragon Matches (who dislikes Scooby at first, but later becomes friends, and has a strong liking for Scrappy). She has a Hand in a white glove, a purple octopus butler, Legs (a giant spider) and two-headed sharks in the moat around the school. Gym class soon starts, with the intent to train the girls for their upcoming volleyball match against the boys of the neighboring Calloway Military School (who have always beaten them). As an additional plot twist, Revolta, the self-styled Witch of the Web, plans to kidnap the girls and make them her slaves in order to control their parents, who had previously warned Shaggy and Scooby not to let any harm come to their girls. Despite being well-liked by all their students, Shaggy and Scooby run away when monsters such as the Creature from the Black Lagoon and Godzilla enroll their daughters at the school the following year. Cast * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Glynis Johns as Miss Grimwood * Ruta Lee as Revolta * Susan Blu as Sibella Dracula * Russi Taylor as Phantasma the Phantom * Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen * Marilyn Schreffler as Winnie the Werewolf * Patty Maloney as Tanis the Mummy * Ronnie Schell as Colonel Calloway * Aaron Lohr as Miguel * Scott Menville as Tug Roper * Rene Auberjonois as Baxter * Bumper Robinson as Jamal Williams * Jeff Cohen as Grunt * Frank Welker as Matches Trivia *This is the one Scooby-Doo project of the 80's where Shaggy is wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. In Scooby-Doo And The Cyber Chase, Cyber Shaggy wears this outfit. *Also, on the front of the movie package, Shaggy is wearing a green shirt (and probably red pants), but in the movie he is wearing a red shirt with blue pants. Goofs *When Sibella was eating a crabapple she was wearing a headband, but before and after the run she wasn't wearing a headband. *Tanis should not have been dragged into the air and onto a tree branch on her second serve during the volleyball game because in one shot, when her wrappings were stuck to the ball and moving up when one of the cadets was trying to hit it, the wrappings were cut off from the screen, leaving only a small piece of it going into the air, but in the next shot, her wrappings look like they are still attached to her and the ball and moving along with the ball towards the tree. ﻿ External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0189071/ Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School at the Internet Movie Database] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo_and_the_Ghoul_School Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School at Wikipedia] Category:Films Category:Animated television specials